Mahou Sensei Negima: Mage Shinigami or Ninja Arc
by Negi crossover harem master
Summary: What happens when Negi dies by Fate's hands literally . Negi/Massive Harem


Mahou Sensei Negima: Mage, Shinigami, or Ninja

A/n Okay I was going to start this awhile ago, but never did so lets see how this works out also this is going to be a Negi/Massive Harem so you're going to need to pick them at the end.

Chapter 1

Negi thought that going into the Magic World would be easy, you know. Go in, search for his dad, find his dad, and leave safely, but with Fate showing up his trip has not been going well thanks to the surprise attack from him.

" NEGI!!!" yelled Asuna running to Negi who was bleeding to death thanks to a stone pillar through his shoulder courtesy to Fate.

" N-N-No run aw-" started Negi, but was cut off by coughing up a lot of blood.

" Ha I thought he would be better than that, but I guess not so lets see maybe I should petrify his friends so lets start with this nin-" Fate started, but was cut off by a punch to the face by Negi sending Fate flying.

" STAY AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS!!!" yelled a very angry Negi.

" Oh you were the first one to punch me in the face twice Negi, but I guess I should start by killing you," said a very calm Fate.

" TRY ME!!!" yelled Negi.

" Okay," Fate said and disappeared then reappeared behind Negi using his petrification spell on him making him turn to stone and then he punched the Negi statue destroying it.

" Goodbye Negi Springfield," said Fate.

" NEGI!!!!!!" yelled everybody who were friends with him. Some started to cry, others got angry, and the ones who liked him the most were shocked when suddenly they felt the room temperature change. They looked around and saw Asuna furious and sad, but mostly furious.

" Damn you Fate!!" yelled Asuna.

" Oh hi princess," said Fate.

" I'm going to kill you!!" yelled Asuna who ran at Fate and started punching and smashing him and then did Takahata's signature move on Fate almost disnegrating him, but Fate got back up like nothing happened and was about to kill Asuna when he was suddenly hit by a large kunai, a sword, some magic, and a really powerful punch by three people making him fly towards Asuna who had brought out her pactio weapon and sliced him in half killing him instantly.

" Lets go back to school without Negi we don't need to be here," said Asuna coldly and then she grabbed Negi's staff wanting it to remind her of him while everyone agreed with her and left.

_5 minutes earlier_

One minutes Negi was standing there looking at Fate and the next he was being turned to stone. Negi only saw black when all of a sudden he opened his eyes and saw that he was back where he was, but not turning into stone and he saw Asuna and the others looking sad, mad, and shocked so he looked around and saw pieces of a statue and it looked to be where he was only moments ago so he put two and two together and guessed he was dead so he started walking around when he saw them kill Fate and then leave so he followed them through the portal and was back at his old home wanting to say one last goodbye when all of a sudden he heard giant footsteps and looked around and saw a huge black monster coming at him so he started to chant a spell and then shot this huge beam of magic at it destroying it making him relieved so he walked around some more when he saw someone walking towards him.

" Hi," said the person.

" Hi wait you can see me?" asked Negi.

" Yes I am a shinigami," the person said.

" So your a death god coming to take me with you back to wherever spirits go?" asked a sad Negi.

" Yes I am taking you to the Soul Society and with that huge reiatsu of yours I think you should become a shinigami and the best thing you don't have to go the the Soul Reaper Academy," said the shinigami.

" Okay hey what's your name?" asked Negi.

" I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and you?" answered and asked Toshiro.

" Negi Springfield," answered Negi.

_In the Soul Society_

" HI Captain Toshiro," said a very happy woman who quickly ran up to Toshiro and hugged him making his head go into her huge chest.

" Um I think he's suffocating," said Negi.

" Oh sorry captain," said the woman.

" RANGIKU!!" yelled a very furious Toshiro.

" Yes?" asked a very happy Rangiku.

" What are you doing here you are suppose to do your paperwork!!" he yelled at her.

" I heard you were bringing someone new and I wanted to meet him so is this little kid over here the new shinigami?" asked Rangiku.

" Yes he is and just to let you now he is more powerful than any captain and is almost as powerful as Yamamoto," he said, but Rangiku ignored him and walked over to Negi and started looking at him.

" Hm... HE'S CUTE!!!" she yelled and then hugged Negi making his head go into her chest also.

" Rangiku let go of him he's suffocating," he said.

" Oh sorry," she said and let him go.

" That's okay I know you didn't mean too," he said with a slight blush on his face.

" Well what's your name?" she asked.

" I am Negi Springfield former mage and all girls high school teacher and shinigami," he said.

" Okay well I am Rangiku Matsumoto," she said.

" Okay well where do I go to become an official shinigami Matsumoto-san?" asked Negi.

" You have to go to Yamamoto and just call me Rangiku or you could call me Rangiku-chan," she said and the last part making him blush.

" Thanks so can you show me where that is Rangiku, Toshiro?" he asked.

" Aw I wanted you to call me Rangiku-chan," said Rangiku making a pouting face.

" Okay Rangiku-chan," he said.

" Rangiku stop teasing him and lets take him to Yamamoto," said a very annoyed Toshiro.

" Fine lets go," she said and then they walked off.

_Halfway There_

" I just now remembered something did you say you were a teacher at an all girls high school?" asked Rangiku.

" Yes it was part of my mage training," he said.

" So did any of them fall in love with you?" asked Rangiku making his whole face go red when he remembered Nodoka confessing to him.

" No," he lied.

" Good I can have you all to myself," said Rangiku hugging him from the back and also making him blush.

" Rangiku what did I say. No teasing him!" yelled a very irritated Toshiro.

" Fine sorry lets just horry to Yamamoto," she said.

" Wait a second I need to do something," Negi said and then ran off and hid behind a building.

" I wonder what he is doing?" asked Rangiku to no one in particular.

Negi started chanting a spell and it seemed he was chanting for his staff. He knew he was in another dimension, but he has been with that staff for so long they had a bond so he knew it will sense the spell and go through dimensions. He was finished and he held out his hand.

_With Asuna and the others_

Asuna was walking sadly back to the dorms after they got back from England when she suddenly remembered her feelings for Negi. It started out rough, but then turned into a brother-sister relationship, and then for her it turned into where she had fallen in love with him. She knew he was 10, but the way he acted he seemed to be an adult.

She was outside when all of a sudden Negi's staff flew out of her hand and went through a portal shocking her. Not just plain shock she was shocked because if his staff went off it ment he was calling it which means it is possible for her to meet him again, but first she needs to tell the others about this.

_With Negi_

" Yes my staff is back with me!" yelled Negi in happiness.

Negi ran back towards them and when they saw the staff they asked what it was.

" This is my staff I use it for spells and to fly," explained Negi.

" Cool hey Negi can I fly with you my feet are hurting?" asked Rangiku.

" Sure hop on," he said and goy on first followed by Rangiku who hugged him again.

" Why are you hugging me?" asked a very red Negi.

" I don't want to fall so I'm going to hold on to you okay," she said.

" Okay, so Toshiro can you show me where to fly to get to Yamamoto-san?" asked Negi.

" Okay follow me," he said.

A/N That's the end of the first chapter so I need to you to vote on any girl from Negima, Bleach, and Naruto. I need about 20 girls. There are going to be 21 and the one already in it is Asuna. So vote, but I don't want 6 girls in it so don't vote for them at all. These girls are...

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuga

Ino Yamanaka

Moegi

Hanabi Hyuga

Anya

So vote for any girl you want.


End file.
